blue haired collection
by interforcecomander
Summary: This story is a WIP but the basic idea is that three versions of Eureka and Renton end up at inter force HQ along with Ao
1. Chapter 1

AN: this story starts where astral ocean left off so it may be a bit confusing at first but just keep reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this chapter except the voice

* * *

><p>just as Ao was getting close to the ground on the board his father had given him he suddenly fond himself elsewhere still standing on the now inactive board in a strange room. as he locked around he saw that the room had white panels covering the walls that seemed to give off just the right amount of light and then he saw something startling at first he thought it was his parents three times over, then he noticed that two of the couples were closer to his age and one of the kids that looked like his mother had extremely long hair. then suddenly a voice came from seemingly every where "welcome to Interforce HQ, most of you have probably figured out who some of the others are. but I'm going to introduce you all first off the three without blue hair are all Renton Thurston pulled from different realities though two of them are on the same the same timeline. next up you will find three of his love eureka same details. and finally last but not least, the hybrid child of the adult Renton and eureka, Ao." then suddenly everyone had a box in front of them with there name on it followed by a number from one to three. immediately Ao realized it was because there were multiple of some people in the room. the voice resumed "These are your introduction packages. they contain: an interactive map of this base with a built in GPS type system, an instruction manual for all the systems in the standard hosing, an application form should you decide you want a job with Interforce though there are other options in the business area or you can go into business for yourself with approval from the economy director we have also included some personalized items for some of you: for Ao there is ten dosses of a formula designed to keep your DNA stable in high trapar areas it will last three to ten hours depending on the density, for the eureka from the dimension without scub corals we have a treatment kit with detailed instructions to restore your mind and for all of you we have included detailed records of each others lives and a large supply of wax to keep your LFOs, IFOs and ref boards nice and clean. all of our mechanics have been trained in maintenance of your technology and all the Nirvashes have been brought to the central mech garage. now talk amongst yourself while you wait to receive your housing assignments at which point the door will open and you will be free to move about the base." immediately everyone turned to the long haired eureka and her Renton and asked how she existed without scub corals. that Renton and eureka stared with puzzled expressions for a moment and then realized the situation and explained how she was originally a spy robot created by a hostile species to learn humanities weakness then suddenly there was a piece of paper and a card on top of each box and the door opened. The voice returned the paper will tell you were to go and the card will get you in to your new homes" finaly one of the eurekas spoke up "What about our freinds." The voice was quick to reply "They are here at the base, you will see them tomorow during the tour, for now get some rest its getting late." They all filed out, the older eureka giving her younger counterpart tips on wing care, everyone else talking about what they were doing before they ended up there exept for non scub eureka who was staring at her look alike in confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I know it has a lot of dialogue but I needed an intro. I also don't have a plot yet though I have a few ideas.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I think I may have pieced together enough ideas for a chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this story except interforce and its members

* * *

><p>As they stepped out into the hall they noticed a row of elavators, they looked at the directions they had been given and saw that the first thing on each sheet was to enter elevator "E" and go to floor seven. Once there they noticed that instead of white like the floor they were on the walls were so dark it looked like the doors were floating in an endless void they had to press their hands against the wall to confirm that they were indeed in a long halway. They each went through thier asighned doors to find a masive house interior that seemed to be desighned just for them. When Ao entered his new home he put his box on the table and opened it it apeared to contain exactly what he had been told it it would though he was suprised to see that the trapar antidote was the exat same colour as his hair. he decided to take a look at his map so placed it next to the box and presed the botton a holagram of the area around him came up along with the words "state query". he decided to try somthing he asked "what areas have high trapar density?" The map brought up two areas one labled "scub garden" the other labled "lifting arena". After that he took a look around and found the kitchen which was fully stocked so he made himself an omlet ate it and then found his new bedroom and went to sleep.<p>

At the same time

When Renton and Eureka (origanal anime) entered they were greted by three framiliar faces, Maeter, Marice and Lync ran up to Eureka with excitement. Then a voice came from the corner "told you they wouldn't be long a man steped wearing an orange uniform with a strange logo that had the abreviation "IF" on it. As he walked out the door he said "boss asked me to take care of them until you arived. Sweet kids" then they saw the drawing taped to his back and it took everything they had not to laugh until he closed the door behind him. They were then lead to the kitchen by the kids who hapily explained that the uad learned how to coock a dish called potine and had made some for everyone. After they ate Eureke spent an hour trying to withdraw her wings and when she finaly sucedded they went to there seperate rooms for the night.

Also at the same time

Eureka and Renton (ao) walked in and imediatly started checking there boxes Renton began reading the manual for all the systems and Eureka went to the kitchen were she found all sorts of new foods she took an hour trying to decide on somthing and eventualy she came out with a frozen french fry sandwich. Renton had just found the custom features page and took great interest in the trapar density dial. After that they too settled down for the night.

And while that was going on

When Renton and Eureka (movie) entered they were suprised to see a meal laid out for them with a note that said "the boss has a soft spot for almost perfect endings." After they ate Renton spent the next hour reading the instructions for Eurekas treatment kit. He was the only one who noticed that the doors in the hall had been too close together for what was behind them. After thuroughly examining the walls for some sort of trick and administering the first dose of Eurekas treatment they went to their rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>AN: I was hoping to include the tour but I still need to get a few ideas together for that. If you want to see characters from the first two games reveiw with the phrase bester cup.<p> 


End file.
